


Exhausted

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: She's tired to the bone.





	Exhausted

“Lady Florence?” A maid called from the doorway. The same one that called the day before, the the day before that. “Would you like to join the family for dinner?”

Florence didn’t move. Couldn’t move. She had no energy, every joint hurt. Even just lifting her head was agony.

Her affliction had started just days after arriving. Every night, growing worse and worse until she no longer even opened her eyes. She was tired in her bones.

“I’ll tell him no, then.” The maid said after a moment of silence.

Florence didn’t answer.


End file.
